


Fear and fire

by orphan_account



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Monster Prom, Monsters, Multi, What Was I Thinking?, monster prom damien, monster prom oz, tgere will be more tags as we go along lol, when will I update this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Damien LaVey, the bold, angry, stupid pyromaniac.And oz, the shy introverted fear monsterWhat are the odds that these 2 meet and get along? Pretty low I’d say! But in this story, anything is possible!So come join them as they bond and become closer!
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Kudos: 9





	1. The meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work! And I’m really gonna try to make this good!  
> Also, there isn’t any proof reading on this, so is there’s any errors, sorry about that!  
> I don’t really have an upload schedule, so I’ll upload when I can.
> 
> There will be more tags, characters, and relationships as the story goes along! So look out for that!

Fire.  
There was a fire.  
And who caused it? Well, none other that Damien LaVey!

He was trying to study for once, but the gears just weren’t turning, and Damien got frustrated, so he set 1 or 2 books on fire. But what he didn’t expect was for it to spread to the whole library.  
Honesky, he should’ve seen it coming! Half of the library wa a made of wood and paper, and those 2 things are highly flammable. But Damien isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, so he got way more than he anticipated.

Now there was a whole library on fire, and the fact that his plan literally blew up in his face, made him even more angry. So he just stormed out of the library looking for someone to punch. He decided that the first person he saw was going to get beaten up. Tu, since there was a huge fire, most everyone had evacuated, except some stupid monsters who were drunk, high, or both. So Damien stormed over to the bathroom to find someone. And what do ya know? There’s someone in there! Guess they’re getting their shit rocked today. Damien stomped up to them. “HEY”.

The noob turned around in one swift movement, their eyes were wide and they looked more startled than they should’ve. Or maybe they were just the right amount of startled. Cause this is Damien fucking LaVey!

Well, now that Damien could actually see them properly, he realized that he’s never seen this noob in his life. Who were they? And what are they doing in a bathroom when there was a raging fire not too far away?! “uhh—, who are you?” Damien spat out without thinking. “u-uhhh—I just—what—“ the noob was stuttering like no tomorrow. “well? Spit it out already!” Damien was getting impatient, now he was really ready to punch this noob.

“I uhh—, I’m oz?” It sounded more like a question than an answer when he said it. “Well oz,” Damien sounded as if he was gonna say a paragraph right then, but instead, Damien just punched as as hard as he could. Oz stumbled back and almost fell, but he hit a wall. “Huh? Why did you do that!” Oz’s voice was shaky, but in all honesty, he wasn’t feeling that scared. “Look, I’m not having a great day so I came out here to mess with someone, and that person just happened to be you!—and I’m not sorry” Damien said with a slightly bitter tone.

Oz was puzzled, out of all people Damien had to find him? “Well when you have a bad say you don’t just go and punch people!” “Sorry noob, that’s how Damien LaVey deals with things, get used to it! Also, you should be thankful that you got punched by Damien fucking LaVey!”. Oz looked like he just ran a mile, cause he just LOOKED exhausted talking to Damien.

And without saying anything, oz just started walking out. But Damien was confused. Number 1, why wasn’t this noob’s jaw dislocated? Or at the very least why wasn’t he bleeding? Number 2, how was he talking? The guy didn’t seem to even have a mouth! Well, what Damien didn’t even realize was that oz was using telepathy, yeah, Damien’s not as smart as he thinks. “Hey, where are you going, noob!” Damien blurts out. “Anywhere that isn’t near you” oz turned around to face Damien before he promptly walked out. Damien was slightly offended, but now he wanted to chase after this guy to do more than just break his jaw! He rushed out of the bathroom, but the yellow sweater wearing noob was nowhere to be found. Found he really run that fast? Or did he teleport away? Damien couldn't decide on an answer, so he just stood there for a moment. The truth was, oz just shadow hopped away, so it’s kinda like teleportation, but through the shadow void.

Damien quickly for Pitt about it though, as he saw the fire was completely out? How did they put it out so quickly? What even happened while he was in the bathrooms? Who cares, he was gonna go meet with his friends for lunch anyways. The bell would ring any second anyways—

BRRRRRRRRRRINNGGGGGG

Yup, there it was.


	2. Auditorium chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien goes to the auditorium to see some of his friends audition for the school play, he also holds a grudge on Polly for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where this story is gonna go, I think I’ll just write out random scenarios while still holding some sort of plot.

Damien sat at a lunch table. Who did that guy think he was? And more importantly, where were his friends?! Right as he thought that though, Polly emerged out of the table.

“Hey boo!”. “GAH, what the hell polly?” Damien was sorta deep in thought, or I guess you could say shallow in thought. “Well, aren’t you a little grumpy today...” Polly pouted. “Polly! I’m not in the mood for your shit! Also, where is everyone?” Damien honestly didn’t care THAT much, cause there was a whole cafeteria full of people, but it just HAD to be his friends who were missing. “Csh, maybe if you weren’t so grumbly, I’d tell you” Polly scoffed as she turned away from Damien. “Polly, as much as you want me too, I will NOT be apologizing to you, just get over yourself” Damien was not having it, nobody sasses Damien and gets away with it!

Polly turned back towards Damien with the most shit eating grin he’d ever seen. “Wipe that fucking smile off your face, you ectoplasm bitch!” Well, Damien REALLY wasn’t having it now. “Oh chill out boo! I’m just messing with you, buddy!” Polly was giggling at Damien’s clearly annoyed expression. “Whatever, where are they?” He thought he’d never get an answer at this point. “Oh! About that! I have absolutely no idea! I’m like suuuuper, drunk right now! Maybe you could ask someone else?” Damien blew a fuse, and he was about to strangle Polly as much as you can strangle a ghost. “WHAT WAS WITH THE SUSPENSE, YOU BITCH!!?” “Oh, p-shaw—, just text them ya big idiot!” Polly finally gave him an answer he was satisfied with. “HHHGGH, you COULD have told me that earlier!” Polly just shrugged as she collapsed onto the lunch chair, but Damien could fucking care less.

He rummaged around in his pockets for a few seconds before he actually found his phone. He immediately entered the pass code and scrolled through his contacts till he found the group chat with him and his friends.

**Damien🔥: where the hell are you guys?**

**See You In Court: Damien, didn’t you year? The tryouts for the school play are today, these idiots dragged me into tryouts along with them**

**3rd In Line: Vera is right, our friends have abducted us in order for us to “try out”, for this play!**

**Liam: Miri, you do know there’s a princess in this play right?**

**3rd In Line: There is? Oh my! I’m suddenly interested in this play thing!!**

**See You In Court: Great job Liam**

**Liam: I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.**

**Damien🔥: Guys, shuts the fuck up**

**Scot: Hey! Damien don’t say that!**

**Liam: yeah, it’s frankly rude**

**Damien🔥: hey, if I com to this play, with I get to set something on fire?**

**Liam: No.**

**Scot: Sure!**

**Liam: Scott, why**

**Damien🔥: HELL YES**

**_user “Liam” has left the group_ **

**_user “Liam” was added to the group_ **

**Liam: I left for a reason.**

**See You In Court: and I added you back for a reason.**

Well, that went well! Damien rushed to the auditorium, hoping he wasn’t too late. Damien couldn’t help but be a bit offended by his friends choose of not telling him about the play, but whatever, he’ll probably just set the auditorium on fire anyways.

”Hey fuckers!” Damien half screamed. Now all eyes were on him, he had a grin that went ear to ear. That couldn’t be good. “Can you keep quiet?” Vera hissed. “Psh, it’s an outdoor auditorium! There’s no need for an inside voice!”

Damien was slightly annoyed at Vera’s comment, but he just shrugged it off and looked at the stage. When he saw who was on the stage, he immediately cracked up laughing, Liam was in some stupid, but equally hilarious costume. “Oh what are you laughing at Damien?” Scott said with an energetic look on his face. Damien looked over at Scott, and he just couldn’t help but laugh even more. Scott was a tree. A TREE. It was fitting for Scott, but still, who plays a tree? Scott didn’t know what Damien was really laughing at, so he just started laughing with him.

Damien’s attention shot directly at the stage when Liam took a bow and like, 2 people were clapping. Liam walked out, and onto the stage came a fire djinn. Hey, Damien’s seen that girl somewhere before, atleast he thinks? Anyways, she was wearing a pretty cool costume actually, as she basically yelled the script, Liam came out from backstage in his normal attire. “Man, what the fuck were you WEARING Liam!” Damien shot out. “Hh, I was wearing the costume that belonged to the character who was closest to my own personality, therefore, I won’t have to do much acting at all.” Liam looked satisfied with hisown response. “Well, it looked like fucking HILARIOUS on you. Damien was laughing once again, and almost like it was a cue, so did Scott. “Well, I’m just so, glad that you find amusement in my acting” Liam said in complete monotone.

Damien rolled his eyes as Scott stopped laughing, and he was paying attention to the stage now the fire djinn was now sitting in the audience in her regular clothes, he looked at the stage, and low and behold, Miranda was on stage in a big poofy yellow dress that very much resembled princess daisy. But since one of his friends who wasn’t Liam was on stage, he actually payed attention, and honestly, Miranda did quite well for auditioning last minute.

he gave a bow as she skipped of the stage. Coach called Scott’s name next. “Oh, it’s my turn now! Cya later guys!” Scott happily dun to the stage, but instead of going backstage and using the stairs to get on stage, he just ran up and jumped onto the stage. Scott just sat down crisscross on the stage and said, “I’m a tree” and coach was amused, so when he called the next student Scott was uncontrollably wagging his tail. He jumped off stage and yanked off his costume and tossed it aside. “Did I do good? Did I did I?!!” Scott had the biggest smile on his face, none of his friends could bare to say no. “You did great buddy..” Liam said. “Yeah, it was uhh.. show stopping..?” Vera said in an unsure tone. “It was fucking metal, man!!” Surprisingly, Damien was dead serious, he actually liked Scott’s performance?! But every one of his friends thought he was doing exactly what they were, pretending, so that they wouldn’t hurt Scott’s feelings.

”It was totally cool, big guy!”, well now Polly had appeared. Damien’s mood immediately soured as soon as he heard Polly’s voice. He was still holding a grudge from earlier. “Thanks guys! I think I did good too!” Scott’s tail was wagging so fast that it could break a brick wall.

Well, that was the end of the auditions, so everyone slowly poured back into the school building.


End file.
